


The Company of Wolves

by aoutrance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoutrance/pseuds/aoutrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little pieces in response to prompts and challenges. Stiles & steter-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt [from here](http://c-is-for-circinate.tumblr.com/post/125107660715/so-i-know-how-much-everybody-loves): "My parents thought I was working for an insurance company in New York when really I was joining the CIA so I just sort of never mentioned when I met you on an assassination-gone-wrong and now we've been married for five years and they still don't know you exist, this has gotten wildly out of hand and you won't stop laughing about it." 
> 
> it just seemed perfect for steter.

"It's not funny, Peter." Stiles glared at his husband, who was not even attempting to hide his laughter.

"Of course not, sweetheart." Peter smirked at him before picking up his wineglass. "I would never presume to think that your inability to tell the truth to your beloved father is amusing. That would be  _wrong_  of me."

Stiles groaned and laid his head down on the table, swatting away Peter's condescending pat on the head. "It's been five years! Every time I try to bring it up, he says something about how proud he is of me and I chicken out."

"Hmm," Peter sips his wine with casual ease. "Am I not someone to be proud of, Stiles?"

He let his head loll to the side and gave Peter a baleful stare. "I'm not falling for that one. Anyone in their right mind would run the other way."

"And yet here we are, in connubial bliss."

Stiles sighed heavily. "That says more about my mental state than your appropriateness, you know."

"So you say." Peter finished his wine and pulled Stiles to his feet. He led them over to their highly overpriced leather sofa ('I can't believe you bought this while I was on a mission, Peter' - 'You would never allowed it in the house otherwise, darling') and tucked him snugly against his side.

Stiles sighed again and relaxed his muscles consciously. He wanted to enjoy to spend time with his husband that didn't also include some sort of weaponry or blood or bureaucrats who thought they knew what the world was really like. It was so rare for them to have a peaceful night together. Peter pet through his hair while languidly reading an art journal he propped up with his other hand. Stiles just flopped bonelessly against him and let himself be cuddled in silence.

His muzzy thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing in his pocket. His personal phone, of which only a handful of people knew the number. With dread, he pulled it out to look at the caller id and Peter snorted when he saw the name over his shoulder. "You should just tell him now."

Stiles grumbled to himself. "Way to ruin an evening, telling my father horrible things."

Peter sounds even more amused than he was before. "I'm hurt, Stiles, to be included in that list. Truly."

"You're an asshole and you don't have feelings." Despite his words, Stiles leaned back against Peter's chest and swiped across the phone screen to pick up the call. "Hey, dad."

_If it isn't my favorite son, actually answering his phone for once!_

Stiles winced. "Sorry, dad. Work's been crazy lately." Behind him, Peter rolled his eyes.

_Right. Must be tough, out there on the East Coast all by yourself. I bet they need insurance investigators out here in California too._

His father was not exactly a man who minced words, damn. Still, it was definitely an opening he could use. Stiles tried to force the words out and nearly choked on them. "I … Dad, I'm not alone?" He winced again when he came out more like a question than a statement. Peter tugged on his hair annoyingly.

_You sound like maybe you're being held hostage, Stiles. Anything you want to tell me?_

Want to tell him? Need to tell him? Stiles had a hard time keeping those two things straight. "Uh, maybe? It's just … a lot. That I haven't been telling you."

There was a long pause and he pulled the phone away from his face just to make sure the call hadn't dropped. "Dad?"

_Do I need to fly out there, Stiles?_

"What? No! No, definitely do not fly out here." Especially when he didn't even have the right address for their Manhattan apartment, since insurance investigators definitely don't make enough money to live on the Upper East Side. CIA agents who were married to a former ('For now, sweetheart' - 'Please don't say that where I can hear you, Peter') assassin and jewel thief had much better sources of income.

_You say that, but your tone makes me think I should be driving to the airport right now._

Stiles huffed explosively and ran his free hand through his hair, sitting up from his position against Peter. "Jesus, no. I just don't know how to say what I want to say."

_That's never stopped you before._

"Hah, hilarious. Play on my childhood flaws." There was a snort on the other line that matched Peter's bemused one behind him. "Okay, so I'm just gonna say it. You're not going to be happy about it, but … I'm married? To a guy? And am totally not an insurance investigator."

_Huh._

"You know, that's not exactly the response I was expecting."

_I didn't even rate an invitation to your wedding?_

Ouch. "Our wedding wasn't exactly … planned?" Stiles turned to Peter and mouthed 'help me', but his husband just went back to his reading, like the asshole he was. "I met Peter on a … job and the situation necessitated marriage. And then we just … kept it?" He was cringing as the words fell out of his mouth.

 _Looks like I_ do _need to fly out there._

"What?"

_I need to meet this man, make sure he's good enough for my son._

Stiles was certainly not looking forward to  _that_  idea. "No! I mean, yes, of course you should meet him, but uh, Peter is also really busy a lot so we'll have to schedule a time …"

Peter snagged the phone from his hand without even looking up from his journal and nearly purred into it. "Hello, John? This is Peter. We would be delighted for you to join us at your earliest convenience."

Stiles was left gaping at the sheer audacity when his father replied and a smirk grew on Peter's face. "Tomorrow morning? That sounds perfect. I'll send a car to pick you up. I look forward to meeting you." He handed the phone back as if he hadn't just ruined years of carefully placed lies and evasion.

 _What does he mean by a car, Stiles? Please tell me you didn't marry someone in the mafia._   _You know how I feel about organized crime_.

He huffed. "Peter would be a terrible mafia underling."

_That doesn't actually make me feel better._

"It's not really supposed to." Stiles 'accidentally' jabbed a sharp elbow into Peter's ribs as he moved around on the couch, earning him a heated glare and a pinch on his thigh. "He's just disgustingly wealthy. It's horrifying."

His father ignored that and said,  _I'll be at JFK tomorrow at 9:30. Don't think you'll get out of this, Przemyslaw._

Stiles grimaced, knowing his father had to be pissed to pull out  _that_  big gun. "I know."

After an awkward, stilted goodbye, he hung up and stared at the ceiling for several long minutes. "This is going to be a disaster." He flopped over onto Peter's chest, looking at him with wide eyes. He ignored the noise Peter made as Stiles knocked the air out of him, knowing he was sturdy enough for his weight. "My dad is going to kill me."

In an uncharacteristic moment of sympathy, Peter wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his back soothingly before ruining it with his words. "No one is going to kill you. You're mine."

Stiles laughed into Peter's t-shirt, his nose rubbing against the bare skin peeking out of the entirely too deep v-neck ('You look ridiculous, you know. Like a twenty year old hipster.' - 'I look amazing, certainly better than those Williamsburg fucks, Stiles. Give me some credit.') "That's entirely the wrong thing to take out of that statement."

"Stiles, your father clearly loves you," Peter did his best to keep an even tone, though the incredulity of having to explain anything still shaded his words, "And you haven't actually done anything wrong."

"Except lie to him for the last five years?"

"Except that." Peter kissed his forehead in an appallingly sweet gesture that was belied by his hands creeping into the back of Stiles' jeans. "Let me take your mind off it."

Stiles wiggled a little and let a smirk of his own creep onto his face when Peter's hands tightened on his ass in response. "I can't  _not_ think of it. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Hmm," Peter sat up abruptly, pulling Stiles along to straddle his lap. Peter ground himself up against Stiles as he bit softly up his neck. "Are you doubting my abilities to distract you?"

When he held back his instinctual moan of pleasure, Peter pulled back to look at him questioningly. Stiles held his eyes challengingly. "Well? Do you need a written invitation?"

The near growl and sudden ripping of his shirt answered his question and Stiles laughed, tomorrow's debacle not quite forgotten, but easily shelved in deference to more enjoyable things.

('I can't believe you hid lube in the couch, Peter.' - 'But my forethought certainly saved you from greeting your father with a limp tomorrow, sweetheart. Be grateful.')


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the coffee shop au that no one asked for, added to the piles and piles of coffee shop aus that already exist. based on [this premise](http://that-guy-called-scott.tumblr.com/post/51752054148/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au).

Stiles did not trust the smirk Erica was sending his way as she filled the espresso machine nor the smug look on Lydia’s face as she tapped away on her laptop at her regular corner table. Separately, he was respectful of their power to do good or evil; together, they were terrifying.

The bell at the door jingle and he slapped his customer service smile on, only to gape unattractively when he was met by a pair of blue eyes and an unfairly tight v-neck. “Uh, hi?” He shook his head. “I mean, how can I help you?”

Blue Eyes looked him up and down slowly, almost lasciviously, before he said, “I’ll take a large three shot mocha. Then we can go to dinner.”

Stiles had already been in the middle of pumping the chocolate into a cup when the words got through to him. “E-excuse me?”

The man smirked at him. “I’m just following directions.”

Stiles squinted at him and wondered if it was his destiny to attract crazy, if unfairly attractive, people. Certainly Erica was a fine example of it. “You don’t look like the type of person who does well with that sort of thing.”

If anything, the smirk grew wider. “It’s as if we already know each other. Shall I pick you up at seven?”

Stiles waved the mostly empty cup in his flailing hand. “I feel like we’re having two entirely different conversations here.”

Erica popped up behind him without warning and nabbed the cup out of his hand. “I got this, Stiles.” She gave Blue Eyes an appreciative glance and nudged Stiles in the back. “Why don’t you just chat with your new friend?”

Now Stiles was positive he was playing right into her nefarious plan. Erica was never helpful. He hissed at her. “I know you’re up to something, woman! Don’t think I won’t find out.”

She ignored him, as per usual and Stiles turned his fractured attention to the man who was waiting patiently with an amused look on his face. “Something the matter?”

Stiles flapped a hand ineffectually at him. “Occasionally it is difficult to work with people who are actually demons in disguise.”

The man leaned against the counter casually and Stiles definitely did not shuffle closer to smell a hint of his cologne. He had more class than that. “I have intimate knowledge of such creatures, being a lawyer.”

Stiles was intrigued. The coffee shop was nowhere near the downtown financial district nor anywhere residential. “Defense or prosecutor?”

His grin was sharp, filled with even, white teeth. “You tell me.”

Stiles shrugged. “I imagine most people see you as a sleazy defense lawyer, but my bet is you’re a grossly competent prosecutor instead.”

He looked faintly surprised before the grin was back with a vengeance. “Oh, you do interest me.”

Erica swooped in and placed his drink on the counter with a cheery, if slightly vicious, smile. “There you go! On the house, if you follow the instructions.”

Stiles gave her a narrow-eyed stare. “ _What_ instructions?”

He was summarily ignored as the man saluted her and said wryly, “I doubt I could resist regardless.” He pulled out his wallet and withdrew a business card. “Call me when you’re done today. I’ll make it worth your while.” As Stiles reached out to take it, he was pulled forward and kissed with a surprising amount of force, teeth nipping at his lower lip, counter digging at his hips.

Before Stiles could get his bearings, the man had let him go and was striding out the door with his coffee, waving over his shoulder. “See you soon, Stiles.”

He slumped over the counter and looked at the card that had fluttered to a rest. PETER HALE, ATTORNEY AT LAW. “What … what just happened?”

Lydia, still being smug over in her corner while she plotted world domination or solved complex mathematical equations (Stiles was pretty sure the two somehow went hand-in-hand) said, “If you don’t tap that, I will.”

He pouted and pulled the card close to his chest as if she was about to run up and snatch it away. “No, mine. I’m still confused, but you already have a harem of men to do your bidding.”

She shrugged and went back to her work, while Stiles went outside to clean off the patio tables. He took one look at the sandwich board by the sidewalk entrance and yelled, “ERICA! I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!”

She popped her head through the door and just grinned nastily at him. “Save your praise for after you get your dick wet, Stilinski.”


End file.
